canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals in the Allied Lands
Aga moths Pests that eat clothing. Anyi Anyi are sea creatures, some are as large as humans, they have spines and whiskers and produce strange, haunting cries. They like to swim in the waves following ships. Ceryni A rodent, smaller than Ravi, possibly similar to a mouse. Enka Enka are livestock animals who have horns and are bred for meat. Possibly similar to a cow. Eyoma The name Eyoma means sea leech in vindo, this animals usually live in the north seas. They live in swarms, if swarms happen to be too big, they might sink a ship. To attack they jump from the sea into a ship and they start moving, if they capture a person, they won't let go until they have sucked all his/her blood. Sailors use Yomi, a by-product of Siyo, to get rid of the eyoma from their ship. Eyoma are hermaphrodites, having both male and female sex organs. Faren General term for poisonous arachnids, they capture their prey in webs. Gorin A huge and strong production animal, used for example to pull barges, boats, wagons and used for food. They are favoured among merchants because of their strength, ho easy they are to handle and direct, and their stronger resilience than horses. However they are slow, docile and impossible to hurry. Maybe similar creatures to bovine animals such as a Yak. Harrel Harrel are small domestic animals bred for meat, presumably similar to rabbits. Inava An insect believed to bestow good luck. Possibly similar to a dragonfly. In Sachaka it is a tradition that if an Inava lands on you before a battle, it will bring good results. They also believe that Inava are the messengers of separated lovers. They are mostly found in northern Sachaka. Limek A wild predatory dog that bothers farmers and sometimes kills travellers in the mountains. Its double coated fur is used in clothing. The domestic breeds of limek, used to track and hunt are more commonly known as yeel. Mullook A mullook is a large white nocturnal bird with huge eyes, possibly similar to an owl. It is the royal symbol of Kyralia, as it is King Merin's House incal. Quannea Rare shells, assumed to come from the mollusc with the same name. Rassook Rassook are domestic birds with tiny useless wings, they are used for meat and feathers. Maybe similar to a chicken. Ravi Ravi are rodents which are larger than ceryni. Possibly an animal similar to a rat. Reber A reber is a wooly animal which is bred for meat. Reber wool is used for mattresses and fine clothes. It is maybe similar to a sheep. Sapfly A woodland insect. Sevli A lizard whose bite is poisonous, and its skin causes euphoria in humans. Squimp A squirrel-like creature that steals food. Yeel Yeel are smaller domesticated breed of limek used for tracking, Ichani are known to use them. Zill Zill are small red furred animals with pointed snouts. They are intelligent mammals which are sometimes kept as a pet. Possibly similar to foxes. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:The Magician's Apprentice Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Other